


How Many Times?

by creepy_shetan



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Battle, Between Canon, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Ky's thoughts as he and Sol fight yet again -- together, side by side.(Originally posted 2019/6/23 as a fill for a prompt.)





	How Many Times?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).

_How many times?_

That was all Ky could think as he watched Sol, transfixed.

How many times had Sol helped him? Protected him? Saved him?

Despite the side of his head throbbing and one eye swelling and his ears ringing, Ky got his feet back under him. He was hunched over, sword half-raised, when an attack to his flank cut through the air. Ky hadn't seen it, but he had felt it coming. His gaze still locked on Sol and with Thunderseal sparking in his grip just as Fireseal scorched in Sol's, Ky summoned a great burst of lightning. It hopped in a chain reaction from enemy to enemy, circling himself and leading to where Sol fought, his back to Ky and his stance defensive.

How many _more_ times would Ky need to be saved?

As he staggered back down to his knees, shaking, Ky saw Sol parry and counter with a heavy finishing blow. No other attacks came, and Ky was mildly surprised at the abrupt quiet around them. Even the pounding and ringing in Ky's skull was muffled.

In what felt like the next instant, there were strong arms around him and a warm body pressed against him, trapping the dirt and sweat and blood. Pain seeped back into Ky's senses, but he was thankful for it. It meant that he wasn't in as bad of shape as he knew he could be.

There was a time, during the war, when Ky had been so calmly numb and only vaguely confused by the sheer ferocity that Sol had released by his side. The sight of him -- of what lurked within him -- should have frightened Ky then, and later when Ky was stable and recovering, and later still at any time over the years since. However, the part that Ky always remembered with more clarity and deeper emotion was watching that flaring rage extinguish as soon as Sol turned back toward Ky, returned to Ky, and touched Ky with the utmost care.

_How many times have you... **will** you carry me forward?_

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any m/m, actions speak louder than words  
The theme: Words that we couldn't say  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/965027.html?thread=109894051#t111692963) (fill #2).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Here's my original author's note: "I wrote this on paper back in early January, and for a while I wasn't sure about posting it. It takes place between canon and is basically <strike>somehow</strike> pre-slash, but it's vague enough for neither to really matter, haha."
> 
> I pictured their opponents as Robo-Kys when I wrote this, but to each their own.


End file.
